Paul Vangelisti
Paul Vangelisti (born 1945) is an American poet and broadcaster. Life Vangelisti graduated from the University of San Francisco in 1967 with a Bachelor of Arts in English and philosophy. He attended Trinity College, Dublin, Ireland, for a year as a research Fellow and moved to Los Angeles in 1968 to attend the University of Southern California, where he earned a Master of Arts in literature in 1970. Vangelisti is the author of almost 20 collections of poetry, including Air (1973), Portfolio (1978), Another You (1980), Villa, Rime (1983), and Nemo (1995). He is also well-known as a translator of Italian poetry, particularly experimental poets such as Adriano Spatola and Antonio Porta. Vangelisti has edited several anthologies of poetry, including 2 in other languages (Italian and Polish). His anthologies of Los Angeles area poets, such as Specimen '73, were among the earliest such collections to begin defining the historical trajectory of post-World War II poetry in Southern California. His earliest such volume, Anthology of L.A. Poets, was co-edited with Charles Bukowski and Neeli Cherkovski. Most recently Vangelisti edited L.A. Exiles, an anthology of displaced Los Angeles writers. Vangelisti also produced many broadcasts of poetry readings through a long association with Pacifica radio station KPFK in Los Angeles, where he worked as a Cultural Affairs Director between 1974 and 1982. While in that position, he initiated and directed L.A.T.E. (Los Angeles Theater of the Ear), which produced both live and recorded radio theater broadcasts of classic plays by Pirandello and Brecht, as well as contemporary playwrights. Vangelisti is the Chair of the MFA writing program at Otis College of Art and Design in Los Angeles. Recognition Vangelisti is a recipient of Italy's Flaiano Prize, and of fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts, for his translations. He was awarded the PEN USA Prize for Translation in 2006, and the Raiziss/de Palchi Book Prize from the Academy of American Poets in 2010.Paul Vangelisti, Academy of American Poets, Poets.org, Web, Feb. 11, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Communion'' (with note by George Oppen). Fairfax, CA: Red Hill Press, 1970. *''Air''. Los Angeles: Red Hill Press, 1973. *''3''. Los Angeles: Red Hill Press, 1973. *''X Ray''. Los Angeles: Red Hill Press, 1974. *''Cinq''. Los Angeles: Red Hill Press, 1974. *''The Tender Continent''. Los Angeles: Chatterton's, 1974. *''The Extravagant Room''. Los Angeles: Red Hill Press, 1976. *''2x2''. Los Angeles: Red Hill Press, 1977. *''Remembering the Movies''. Los Angeles: Invisible City Editions, 1977. *''Portfolio: With an appendix, 'The tender continent'.'' Los Angeles: Red Hill Press, 1978. *''Another You: Including S̀capes, Ỳou, ́T̀he end of the game ́(a collaboration with Giulia Niccolai and Adriano Spatola), and Ànother you''. Los Angeles: Red Hill Press, 1980. *''Rime''. Los Angeles: Red Hill Press, 1983. *''Parade''. Los Angeles: Red Hill Press, 1987? *''2 for the New Year'' (with Robert Crosson). Los Angeles: Red Hill Press, 1990. *''Villa''. Los Angeles: Littoral Books, 1991. *''Nemo''. Los Angeles: Sun & Moon, 1995. *''Alphabets : 1986, 1989, 1991, 1993, 1995''. Los Angeles: Littoral Books, 1999. *''Embarrassment of Survival: Selected poems, 1970-2000''. New York: Marsilio / Agincourt, 2001. *''Caper'' (Poems in Italian, with English translations by Gianluca Rizzo; illustrated by Roy Dowell & Don Suggs). Piacenza, Italy: ML & NLF, 2006. *''Days Shadows Pass''. Copenhagen & Los Angeles: Green Integer, 2007. *''Azusa: A sequel''. Simi Valley, CA: Pie In The Sky Press, 2009. *''Mapping Stone'' (by Paul Vangelisti & Dennis Phillips; with Italian translations by Luigi Ballerini; illustrated by William Xerra; Courtney Gregg). Milan, Italy: Postmedia / Los Angeles: Otis Books / Seismicity Editions, 2013. Non-fiction *''Wholly Falsetto with People Dancing''. Los Angeles: Otis Books / Seismicity Editions, 2013. Collected editions *''Two'' (poems & letters). Greenfield, MA: Talisman House, 2010. Edited *''Ribot 1: A subversion''. Los Angeles: Sun & Moon, 1993. *''Ribot 2: A subversion''. Los Angeles: Sun & Moon, 1994. *''Ribot 3: Beauty''. Los Angeles: Sun & Moon, 1995. *Amiri Baraka, Transbluesency: Selected poems of Amiri Baraka / LeRoi Jones, 1961-1995. New York: Marsilio, 1995. *Amiri Baraka, Funk Lore: New poems, 1984-1995. Los Angeles: Littoral Books, 1996. *''Ribot 4: Fiction''. Los Angeles: Sun & Moon, 1996. *''Ribot 5: On history''. Los Angeles: Sun & Moon, 1997. *''Ribot 7: Music''. Los Angeles: Sun & Moon, 1999. *''L.A. Exile: A guide to Los Angeles writing, 1932-1998'' (edited with Evan Calbi). New York: Marsilio, 1999. *Amiri Baraka, S.O.S.: Poems, 1961-2013. New York: Grove Press, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Paul Vangelisti, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 4, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References Fonds *Paul Vangelisti Papers, 1970-2015 at University of California, San Diego Notes External links ;Poems "Vampire" *Paul Vangelisti at PoemHunter (1 poem, "Zebra") *Paul Vangelisti at the PIP (Project for Innovative Poetry) Blog: profile & poem, "Plain Old Bartok". ;Audio / video *Paul Vangelisti at YouTube ;Books *Paul Vangelisti at Amazon.com ;About *Paul Vangelisti profile at the Academy of American Poets *Paul Vangelisti at Tumblr *Rumpus Poetry Book Club chat with Paul Vangelisti, 2015. ;Etc. Category:Living people Category:American translators Category:American poets Category:American academics Category:1945 births Category:University of San Francisco alumni Category:University of Southern California alumni Category:Otis College of Art and Design faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Translators to English